


Haunted by her smile

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Sigrun keeps dreaming about Tuuri





	Haunted by her smile

**Author's Note:**

> Another short whumptober-story, for the prompt "tear-stained"

Sigrun woke up with a gasp. Her body was drenched in sweat and she was shaking, the last threads of the dream quickly slipping out of her grasp. Only one thing remained, one detailed that had haunted her for months. Her eyes were overflowing and she sat up, tears dripped from her cheeks and hit her thighs. She buried her face in her hands, dried the tears away. Steps approached her, a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

”I killed her”, Sigrun suppressed a sniffle. ”I can still see her face...”

Mikkel sat down beside her, didn't say anything. Sigrun turned her head, looked at him.

”I've lost people under me before but not... not like that.”

”It's hard”, Mikkel admitted, ”but it was never your fault.”

Sigrun pulled her knees up, rested against them and turned towards the fire. The heat dried her tears, chased the cold of the dream away. Tuuri's laughter echoed in the back of her mind and she let out a sigh.

”I feel like it's on me.”

”She choose to go out there. It might not ease your guilt, but she knew what she was signing up for, knew about the dangers.”

Sigrun nodded and sighed. Tuuri's face crossed her mind again – the impressed smile she had flashed Sigrun the first time they met, the pained face she had worn when they pulled her out of the river. Sigrun's eyes teared up again and she bit her lip.

”I shouldn't have lost her like that.”

”There is never a good way to lose someone.

”I know, but...”

They fell quiet. Sigrun stared at the flames, let them burn the images in her head away. Mikkel added more wood to the fire. After a while he leaned back, looked at her.

”Is this perhaps why you decided to come along as well?”

”What?”

”You could have gone back to Norway and waited for me there, instead you followed along to track down Onni without giving any reason.”

”Well, you know, I enjoy wacky adventures.”

”Mhm. Don't worry, I won't let anyone know you have a heart.”

”Right back at you, big guy. Anyway, I'm not gonna fall back asleep anytime soon, so I'll sit guard instead. You get some shut-eye.”

”Will you be okay on your own?”

Sigrun smiled.

”Always. See you in the morning.”

Mikkel nodded to her before lying down. Sigrun blinked the last remaining tears from her eyes and watched the flames dance infront of her. The forest was quiet around them, leaving her to her thoughts and memories.


End file.
